


The Taste of Kisses

by curiously_me



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses are compared to many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Kisses

I've heard kisses compared to many things, people that the taste of a kiss lingers in your memory forever. I think it just might be true.

When we're lying together, spent and sticky on the cool sheets, his kisses taste like satisfaction, sliding down my throat like cream.

If he's rushing out someplace, the quick peck I recieve tastes like mint, fresh on my lips. It's a funny thing, his hair is always messier after those kisses and the mintiness lingers in my mouth all day.

And that one momentous kiss, when the world held it's collective breathes, tasted of honest and love, safety and warmth. When he said, "I do." my heart started beating for a new purpose other than living.

That purpose? To give him all of my kisses forever and to cherish all of his kisses like the treasures they are.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** This is the part one of three ficlets written on March 6, 2010 as part of my New Year's resolution.  
> 


End file.
